New Place or New World
by 2kool4usa
Summary: Kyle has moved into his new home, but this house holds one heck of a surprise. How this object got into the human world, well you'll have to find out. Kyle faces some challenges and some new things/feelings he has never felt before. This adventure takes place in the different cities throughout Equestria. It is mainly based in Ponyville and Manehattan.


**Magic Mirror - Chapter 1**

This story begins with a man named Kyle. He usually sticks to himself; never going out, never making friends and never being social with others. He wanted to start a new life in a new home. Kyle is 18 years old and he was able to afford a small house. It's a small two story house. It is also at the end of a one mile road that splits off from the closest town. Kyle was all alone.

Kyle was in the middle of unpacking when he noticed a tiny knob in the far corner of his bedroom. It seemed as though the small door was painted over. It was well hidden door that started from the floor and went up to his knee. It had the smallest knob that could have went, unless it was, spotted from the right angle. Also, if you went right up to it and knew it was there. Kyle, however, was curious and wanted to know the ins and outs of his new home.

As he opens the crawl space door the room opens up onto a small closet. The small space was claustrophobic to him. The only thing that is intruding on this empty room is one tall object. The object was covered by an old tarp, that looks like it hasn't been moved in a decade or more. Kyle had an overpowering urge to uncover this mystery object. He started to wonder how anyone could have fit such a large object through a small opening. He guessed if they got it in, it was way too difficult to get back out.

Kyle started to uncover what looks to be a fancy mirror. Well, it is almost a let down. He was hoping to find something cooler. Well, he was in for a big surprise. The mirror seemed to shin and shimmer, but there is no light source except from the light coming through the crawl space. From that, however, there is no possible way he should see the mirror shine like that. It was definitely strange, so Kyle decided to do a little more research.

Kyle heads back out of the crawl space and searches for the box titled "electronics." It wasn't hard to find with the small amount of things he had. He started up his computer and luckily he had his electricity, water, and gas turned on before he moved in. Even though the house was old, it had been renovated and had been refurbished recently. As his computer finished starting up and he got his internet set up; he began searching for anything on the house and the area in general. There wasn't much on the house besides the information he used when buying the house. At least now he has a new mirror. He had a short laugh at his circumstance and the weird mess he is in. The sound was quickly lost in the silence of his bedroom.

Kyle decides to take one more look at the strange mirror. It has a strange swirling boarder that goes almost all the way around. If it wasn't for the headstone at the top. No wonder it was covered up in a closet. It was deep purple, with fake or real gems, Kyle couldn't tell. As he looks at the mirror with his flashlight, he could see himself and everything he is. Kyle could see his smokey brown hair and his bright blue eyes. He was medium sized, not too tall but not short. He was also skinny after working for so long. The manual labor had given him some muscles, but the real payout was the money to but this place. He tanned his skin by being out in the sun all day long.

"At least I look good" Kyle smirked. "Oh well, time to take a shower and hit the hay."

Kyle's first night in his new house didn't go as planned. It was right around two in the morning when he started hearing mysterious noises. The noises started soft, but they quickly grew louder and louder until the noise finally woke him up. He laid there motionless for what seemed like an hour. All he really hoped was that his house wasn't haunted. That would really suck, plus that would involve him moving, again... He was kinda lucky, I guess, it wasn't a ghost. The strange noise was actually coming from the closet. Not the big clothes closet either. It was the dirty crawl space closet, that was filled with one over sized mirror. It was coming from that closet.

Well being the big strong man Kyle was he had to check it out. Knowing he wasn't big and he wasn't that tough he was a little hesitant to enter the confined space. After standing in front of the crawl space door frozen for a solid five minutes; he decided to grow a pair and went in head first. Not without his phone for light of course.

When Kyle fully entered the crawl space, he noticed a faint glow coming from the mirror. The noise had quieted down a bit, but it kept his ears ringing. Kyle started to creep towards the illuminating mirror. He felt almost drawn to the mirror and the secrets it may hold. He went to touch the mirror but his hand passed straight through. Kyle, being the curious person that he is, poked his head through. It was pitch-black and too gloomy to see more than a few feet. Kyle decided to head back to his room and grab a backpack full of miscellaneous supplies, like his computer, food, etc. He stepped through the portal and half way through, he got sucked in. It was almost like flying through a winding tube slide. It was definitely different from last time. Pictures started to fly by. They look like pictures of a large stone room, with what seems to be an identical mirror on the other side. At the last moment something changed and he got thrown out to what seems to be a forest. The only problem was that there was no portal to go back. He was thrown into a different world or dimension even. Kyle was lost and he had no idea what to do.

**Authors Note: Hey thanks for reading. This isn't my first story, but is my first fan-fiction. I'm trying out some new styles of writing. Any suggestions are welcome, however, I've already written a few chapters ahead, so the idea might not work, but it's appreciated. **

**Any artwork or music that might fit the story is also welcome. Chapter 2 should come soon after this one. Also, if you can't tell the mirror in the story is replicated from ****Equestria Girls**** movie. **

**The character is not based of of anyone I know or a person I've seen. It is a character I randomly generated and will roll with.**

**Remember the fact that I love you.**


End file.
